


Speak Your Heart If You Want to Hear Love

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Griffin is having none of Valtor's shit, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Songfic, and not about their personal affairs either, not about the mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Valtor has told Griffin he loves her in all the ways except for the direct one. Which was fine with her until he demanded a confession of her feelings and quickly found himself on the receiving end of that when she spun it right around. Can he answer his own question turned at him?
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Speak Your Heart If You Want to Hear Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song that bore this is All the Ways by Meghan Trainor. Also, this totally contains all the eye symbolism because that's how ya girl operates.

Griffin frowned at the blueprints on the table in front of her now that he'd drawn the course of their mission over them. "You're taking a big risk there with all those variables." She didn't sound pleased. If only he could tell whether it was because his gamble was threatening the mission or him. He wished he could read her mind as easily as he'd gotten his plan inside it. "No," she said firmly as she looked at him, her eyes full of worry that made him that much more reckless at the prospect of it being for his own well-being.

"Perhaps that will finally get you to admit your feelings." He obviously felt like taking chances which would speak volumes about his own feelings if he weren't impulsive by nature.

That gave her pause. Just enough time for all the emotion to drain out of the golden and leave it shining just like metal. "That coming from you?" Griffin chuckled as she raised an eyebrow at him. A challenge.

"How many times have I told you that I find your eyes absolutely captivating?" They were like a soft version of his flames when he could bathe in the golden light coming from them without fearing any burns. "I haven't missed a chance to let you know how much I appreciate the softness of your hair." It was the only blanket he needed when it was more tender than silk and running his fingers through it smoothed out all the edges loneliness had cut into him when it'd chipped parts of him away. "And I think I've proven that your smile is absolutely breathtaking every time I've seen it." He could hardly find his breath which was supposed to be instinctual, let alone his brain when she let her whole face radiate the joy she'd let him put inside her back at him. He hardly knew how to comprehend the fact that it was a mirror of something he'd given.

"All that tells me is that you find me beautiful," Griffin shrugged, the gesture awkward when she was trying to force it to be more casual than she felt but she still persisted. "Perfect reason to fuck me and nothing else," he almost winced at the harshness of the words but she didn't even blink, staring at him like she was afraid that she'd miss his discomfort with the notion, that it wouldn't exist. "Which is exactly what you have been doing," she said, her eyes so cold they were practically begging to be melted so that the hot gold could flow into her heart and unfreeze it.

"You know that's not true," he said, regretting the moment he'd taken to make sure his voice wasn't shaking. It had looked like hesitation. And perhaps she would've appreciated it more to have seen how affected he was.

"You haven't given me a reason to think otherwise," she said and the accusation was downright cruel when it was... the truth itself. He'd let her warm his bed but hadn't bothered to warm her heart by actually voicing any of his admiration for her. He'd just been perfectly content deluding himself that she'd be able to read it in his eyes when he knew everything died in their ice when that was how he'd been taught to live. Kill every emotion with all the cold he had before it could make his fragile heart crack under the warmth of the feelings.

"I admire your brilliant mind." She knew so many things that hadn't been forced on her but she'd simply taken the time to learn because she was curious. "Your abilities are astounding." She could do so much not just with magic but with her own two hands that it left him feeling like it was life she was shaping with them instead of cookies sometimes as she knew how to create. Something he wasn't familiar with or at least hadn't been before she'd shown him how to water his inner experiences and let them grow like she was doing with her plants. "I'm grateful that you have my back when I know I can trust you with my life." She made him feel safe enough to let her reside in his bed for as long as she wanted without being afraid that she'd stab him to death the first chance she got when he was stupid enough to let his guard down. She made him want to be as open and vulnerable as he could when he knew no hurt would come out of it. "I love the way you complement me perfectly." She was the other half of his whole life.

"So we're work partners with benefits?" she tilted her head to the side awaiting an answer but her patience quickly evaporated under the burn of the lack of reaction from him when he was stuck on how he'd managed to misfire his words again and completely miss his own point. "I'll go make myself some tea while you finish the infiltration strategy because this version isn't even halfway done," she said and turned her back on him which stung when he knew he deserved it this time with his cowardice.

"Griffin-"

"I just need a break, Valtor," she stopped and turned to him but just barely. She seemed so tired. "From your terrible plan, not from the partnership or the benefits," she said to reassure even when he didn't deserve it. "I like them as much as you do, don't worry." The cynicism in that one just hurt when it wasn't her. It was so much like him and he couldn't afford to make her soul barren like his with only taunts growing in the shallow soil when there was not enough to nurture feelings there. She had far too much blooming inside her for him to set it ablaze like that and let it perish.

"I love you," he said, making her stop dead in her tracks. Just in time before all of his breath rushed out of him and after her. To her, to help her breathe when he could tell she wasn't doing that either.

Griffin still found it in herself to turn around and face him even when he'd made her cry with how suddenly he'd had her eyes thaw from steel to honey, all the warmth returning in them and the only glimmers were of tears, not of metal. "You..." she trailed off and he didn't know how she'd intended to finish the sentence, only that she was sparing him from her disbelief when he'd been the one to burden her with it.

"I love you, Griffin," he said as he closed the small distance between them and cupped her cheek feeling her leaning into him instantly as if he hadn't been the one getting between them up until now.

He kissed her to keep her from saying it back. He didn't want her returning the sentiment if she wasn't ready to do so. He wanted it coming from her heart because she wanted to give it. Until then he could wait and float among all the little things she did that showed her love. Like the way she let her tongue dance with his in the same ritual of devotion that he was weaving his feelings in. And the way she held on to him like she never wanted to let him go. She certainly wouldn't let him proceed with his not at all thought out gamble and risk losing him when he'd just let her know he was hers.


End file.
